This invention relates to the use of wet or premoistened products alone or in conjunction with other products or systems to dispense such products.
Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for household cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantages to have a wipe or towel that has some wetness or moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be torn off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist or becomes wet during use or prior to use. Wet wipes may be dispersible when in contact with water or may be nondipsersible. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 09/565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 091564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers And Applications Therefore, filed Dec. 31, 1998 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. No. 09/659,307 filed Sep. 12, 2000, having the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; securing the wipes dispenser to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise engaging the wet wipes dispenser with the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly; and/or applying pressure to the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser and the at least one surface by adjusting a screw in a mounting assembly. The wipes dispenser may be rigidly, removably, and adjustably secured to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface; the securing may be such that the wipes dispenser does not substantially move over a period of 10 minutes when subjected to a force of at least 500 g, to a force of at least 800 g, and/or to a force of at least 1100 g.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the mounting assembly having arms and a screw, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the arms and screw are adjustable; wherein the screw passes through the body of the mounting assembly perpendicular to the direction of motion of the arms; wherein the mounting comprises engaging the arms of the mounting assembly with the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser; wherein the mounting comprises adjusting the screw in the mounting assembly such that pressure is applied to the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface; wherein the wipes dispenser is rigidly, removably, and adjustably secured to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface; and/or wherein the mounting is such that the wipes dispenser does not substantially move over a period of 10 minutes when subjected to a force of at least 500 g, to a force of at least 800 g, and/or to a force of at least 1100 g.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; securing a wet wipes dispenser to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface by means of a screw in a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the securing comprises applying pressure to the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser and the at least one surface by adjusting the screw in the mounting assembly; a thread design that requires 6 turns to move the screw a distance of 1 inch through the mounting assembly; the screw comprises a large head; and/or the securing is such that the wipes dispenser does not substantially move over a period of 10 minutes when subjected to a force of at least 500 g, to a force of at least 800 g, and/or to a force of at least 1100 g.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the container of wet wipes is removed from a plurality of containers; wherein the container comprises a cover that is at least partially removable; wherein the wet wipes dispenser comprises guides and a dispenser cover; wherein the threading comprises placing one end of the wipes on the guides and closing the dispenser cover; wherein the dispenser comprises recesses; wherein the removing comprises grasping the wipe in the area exposed by the recesses; and/or wherein the removing comprises separating the wipes at perforations.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having wet wipes and an opening; and removing wet wipes from the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly; the wet wipes dispenser comprising an interior, an opening, guides, a cover, and a wiper blade; opening a container of wet wipes, the container having a wipes cover; inserting a container of wet wipes into the wet wipes dispenser; threading the wipes through the dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the wipes dispenser is rigidly, removably, and adjustably secured to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface; wherein the opening the container comprises removing the wipes cover from the container; wherein the opening the container comprises removing a strip from the wipes cover; wherein the inserting comprises placing the container inside the interior of the wet wipes dispenser; wherein the inserting comprises matching the shape of the container to the shape of the interior of the wet wipes dispenser; wherein the threading comprises closing the dispenser cover; wherein the threading comprises placing one end of the wipe between the guides and a wiper blade, the wiper blade being attached to the dispenser cover; wherein the removing comprises pulling the wipe between the guides and the wiper blade; and/or wherein the removing comprises separating the wipes at perforations.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening and wet wipes; securing the wipes dispenser to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface by means of a screw in the mounting assembly such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in a toilet tissue dispenser such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having wet wipes; securing the wipes dispenser to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface by means of a screw in the mounting assembly; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: securing a wet wipes dispenser to a toilet tissue dispenser by applying pressure to the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface by adjusting a screw in a mounting assembly; inserting a container of wet wipes; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: attaching a wet wipes dispenser to a surface such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the attaching is accomplished through the use of at least one fastener; wherein the attaching is accomplished through the use of at least one adhesive; wherein the attaching is accomplished through the use of magnetic attachments; wherein the attaching is accomplished through the use of engaging brackets; and/or wherein the attaching is such that the wipes dispenser does not substantially move over a period of 10 minutes when subjected to a force of at least 500 g, to a force of at least 800 g, and/or to a force of at least 1100 g.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: attaching a wet wipes dispenser to a surface such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser comprising an opening, guides, and a dispenser cover; inserting a container of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: attaching a wet wipes dispenser to a surface, the wet wipes dispenser comprising an interior, an opening, guides, a cover, and a wiper blade; opening a container of wet wipes, the container having a wipes cover; inserting a container of wet wipes into the wet wipes dispenser; threading the wipes through the dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the dispenser.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the wipes are contained in a cartridge having a specific orientation, the cartridge having a lower side wall; wherein the lower side wall is at an angle of between about 100 degrees and 170 degrees from the vertical axis of the mounted wet wipes dispenser; wherein the cartridge fits into the wet wipes dispenser in only one orientation; wherein the inserting comprises placing the container inside the interior of the wet wipes dispenser; wherein the inserting comprises matching the shape of the container to the shape of the interior of the wet wipes dispenser; wherein the opening the container comprises removing the wipes cover from the container; wherein the opening the container comprises removing a strip from the wipes cover; wherein the threading comprises closing the dispenser cover; wherein the threading comprises placing one end of the wipe between the guides and a wiper blade, the wiper blade being attached to the dispenser cover; wherein the removing comprises pulling the wipe between the guides and the wiper blade; and/or wherein the removing comprises separating the wipes at perforations.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: attaching a wet wipes dispenser to a surface such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser comprising wet wipes, an opening, and a moisture barrier means; pulling the wet wipes through the moisture barrier means; and removing wet wipes from the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: attaching a wet wipes dispenser to a surface such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser comprising an opening and a moisture barrier means; inserting a container of wet wipes into the dispenser; pulling the wet wipes through the moisture barrier means; and removing wet wipes from the dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in a toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly such that the mounting assembly and dispenser together exert pressure on the posts of the toilet tissue dispenser and on at least one surface.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: removing a spindle from a toilet tissue dispenser; mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the dispenser having a movable tray, the mounting assembly having a screw; moving the tray such that the screw is uncovered; and adjusting the screw in the mounting assembly such that the wipes dispenser is secured to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in the toilet tissue dispenser by means of a mounting assembly, the wet wipes dispenser having wet wipes and a tray, the mounting assembly having a screw; moving the tray such that the screw is uncovered; securing the wipes dispenser to the toilet tissue dispenser and at least one surface by means of the screw; repositioning the tray in the dispenser; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in a toilet tissue dispenser such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening, the wet wipes dispenser having a dispensing force; selecting a package of wet wipes such that the tensile strength of the wet wipes is at least twice that of the dispensing force; inserting the package of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser. These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the tensile strength of the wipes is at least five times that of the dispensing force and/or at least seven times that of the dispensing force.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for dispensing wet wipes comprising: mounting a wet wipes dispenser in a toilet tissue dispenser such that the wipes dispenser does not move substantially during use, the wet wipes dispenser having an opening, the wet wipes dispenser having a dispensing force; selecting a package of perforated wet wipes such that the detach strength of the wet wipes is at least five times that of the dispensing force; inserting the package of wet wipes; threading the wipes through the wipes dispenser opening; and removing wet wipes from the wipes dispenser. These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the detach strength of the wipes is at least seven times that of the dispensing force.